The invention relates to a speed governor for fuel injection pumps.
If the performance characteristics, and hence the full load range of such a fuel injection pump is to be altered, then the housing must be opened by removing a lid while the fuel injection pump is at rest to enable re-adjustment of the cam, which has a scanning area for a scanning member and which determines the full load volume to be made. This adjustment must be tested for its efficiency on a test rig--with the fuel injection pump closed--and possibly corrected again with the fuel injection pump again at rest and opened.
This elaborate setting of the cam for the full load injection volume can be simplified.